Langage des fleurs
by Kaleiya
Summary: Un simple bouquet de fleurs peut parfois cacher un message subtil... Fluri.


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia n'est point à moi

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Langage des fleurs

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rating OS : K +

Note : Devenant curieuse concernant le langage des fleurs, je me suis lancée sur ce petit OS avec le peu que j'avais appris.

* * *

_**Langage des fleurs**_

Un vase en porcelaine bleu pastel contenant un bouquet composé de roses blanches (1), de lys éclatants (2) et de pivoines rouges (3)…

Ce fut la première chose que remarqua Flynn quand il entra dans l'appartement de Yuri ce jour-là. En même temps, c'était difficile de ne pas remarquer ce détail, cette énorme composition florale étant posée sur la table basse du petit salon.

« C'est bien la première fois que je reçois des fleurs pour mon anniversaire… » lui avait dit son meilleur ami après lui avoir demandé de qui venait ce bouquet. « Je n'ai pas trouvée de carte avec mais j'ai dû emprunter un vase à une voisine. »

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns avait vingt-deux ans et il avait été convenu que tout le monde se retrouverait le soir chez Estelle, une amie qu'ils avaient en commun, pour fêter ça. Celui-ci n'ayant pas de voiture faute de moyens financiers suffisants et n'en ayant jamais eu vraiment l'utilité, Flynn s'était proposé pour être son chauffeur.

« Tu es certain que ça ne viendrait pas de Cynthia ? » questionna le blond en allant s'installer sur le sofa.

Cynthia était l'ex petite-amie de Yuri. Elle avait trois ans de plus que lui, possédait une licence en économie et ils avaient fini par rompre quand elle était partie travailler au Canada huit mois auparavant. Ils étaient restés en bons termes.

« Elle déteste les roses et elle m'a déjà envoyé du sirop d'érable. » répondit le brun en montrant une carte postale avec une vue de nuit sur Vancouver qui était posée sur la table.

« Et Stella ? »

Stella, quant à elle, était l'actuelle petite amie de Yuri mais leur relation restait très amicale en public, ce qui pouvait laisser planer le doute. La jeune femme avait deux ans de plus que lui, donnait des cours de piano quand elle n'avait pas de concert avec son groupe et, suite à une aventure de jeunesse, avait une fille de six ans nommée Céleste qu'elle laissait chez ses parents quand elle était trop occupée.

« Je l'ai vue hier soir avec la petite princesse mais comme je sais qu'elle n'aime pas les fleurs coupées, je suis certain que ce n'est pas d'elle. »

Le brun vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant sur la table deux tasses de café chaud.

« Et toi ? Comment ça va les amours depuis le temps ? » demanda Yuri en ajoutant du sucre à sa boisson. « Toujours bien entouré j'imagine. »

Bien qu'ils étaient amis depuis leur enfance, ils n'avaient plus trop eu l'occasion de se voir ces dernières semaines entre les études, le travail et tout le reste. Le blond préparait une licence en droit et le brun, après avoir fait juste trois mois à la fac où il étudiait les langues étrangères, s'était réorienté vers l'hôtellerie tout en travaillant les week-end comme barman dans une boîte de nuit.

« Je pense pouvoir dire que dès demain, je serais de retour sur le marché des célibataires. » répondit Flynn avant de prendre une gorgée de son café noir. « Helena dépense plus pour des chaussures que pour payer son loyer. »

« Helena ? J'étais resté sur Sodia. »

« Ça fait deux mois qu'on a rompu elle et moi. »

Si Yuri avait eu seulement trois relations amoureuses, plutôt platoniques, en vingt-deux ans de vie, Flynn en avait enchaîné plus d'une dizaine qui, bien souvent, ne durait pas plus d'un mois car les filles étaient souvent plus attirées par son physique que par sa personnalité. Sodia avait été la seule avec qui cela dura presque quatre mois. Cependant, les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle étaient plus amicaux qu'autre chose et, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de rester amis. Pour ce qui était d'Helena, ça n'avait duré qu'une quinzaine de jours, le temps qu'il voie son côté trop superficiel et qu'il passe chez le fleuriste pour lui faire envoyer un bouquet d'anémones (4).

« De ton côté, tout va bien niveau cœur ? »

Le brun eut un léger rire à cette question.

« Ose me dire que Judith ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet ? »

Le blond sourit à cette remarque. Effectivement, il avait reçu un SMS une semaine plus tôt de la part de la jeune femme qui lui relatait brièvement la chose.

« Stella et moi, c'était pas mal mais on a des ambitions différentes elle et moi. » fit Yuri avant de lâcher un soupir. « C'est mieux qu'on reste amis. »

Yuri reporta son attention sur le bouquet qui trônait au milieu de la table. Il caressa avec légèreté un des lys, admirant la blancheur de la fleur.

« En tout cas, ça ne m'éclaire pas sur l'origine de ce cadeau. » fit-il avant de tourner son regard sombre vers celui bleu de son ami. « D'autres idées ? »

« Pas vraiment. » déclara Flynn en terminant de boire son café. « Et il serait temps d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard. »

A cette remarque, le brun haussa les épaules avec indifférence, ce qui fit soupirer le blond. Dieu que ça l'énervait de toujours le voir prendre son temps et ce, quitte à ne pas être à l'heure pour un rendez-vous ! Heureusement que cette attitude nonchalante ne lui avait pas trop porté préjudice pour le moment…

« Yuri, si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses de ce canapé dans les vingt secondes et que tu ne te décides pas à t'habiller un peu, je n'hésiterai pas à employer la méthode que j'ai utilisé sur toi au lycée quand tu séchais les cours… »

Le principal concerné se figea à cette menace. Visiblement, le souvenir de ce jour où il avait eu une des plus belles hontes de sa vie était encore très vif dans sa tête. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, commençant à enlever le vieux tee-shirt gris délavé qu'il portait et qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose depuis quelques mois.

Flynn retint un rire amusé à cette scène. C'était un coup de chance pour lui que Yuri ait tardé à s'intéresser de nouveau à ce bouquet car il aurait fini par être démasqué à la longue. C'était un peu dommage qu'il n'ait pas compris le sens réel de ce cadeau mais le blond n'était pas pressé, surtout qu'ils venaient tous deux de rompre avec leurs petites amies respectives avec plus ou moins de facilité. S'il lui fallait attendre pour espérer avoir la relation qu'il désirait avoir avec le brun, alors il le ferait mais peut-être pas éternellement.

Celui aux cheveux longs ressortit de sa chambre avec une chemise pourpre dont il n'avait pas boutonné les boutons du haut, laissant une belle vue sur le haut de son torse. Flynn se dirigea vers la sortie tandis que son meilleur ami cherchait les clés de son appartement dans le saladier métallique qui lui servait de vide-poches.

« Je pars devant. » fit Flynn en ouvrant la porte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers l'extérieur, il fut retenu par le poignet. A peine eut-il tourné la tête qu'il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser brièvement sur sa joue, le laissant quelque peu pantois. Il croisa le regard amusé de Yuri lorsque celui-ci se mit face à lui.

« T'es vraiment vieux jeu tu sais. » dit-il avant de le tirer vers la sortie.

Un rire nerveux échappa à Flynn en entendant cette phrase. Il avait tendance à oublier que Yuri était plutôt perspicace… mais ce n'était peut-être pas si mal finalement.

* * *

1 : La rose blanche désigne un amour pur, l'authenticité des sentiments ou le premier amour.

2 : Le lys, ici, est un clin d'œil à la signification du prénom de Yuri. Dans le langage des fleurs, il désigne l'amour chaste ou la noblesse.

3 : La pivoine signifie la confusion, la timidité ou la pudeur.

4 : L'anémone symbolise ici la rupture. A ne pas confondre avec la rose jaune qui symbolise l'infidélité.

NB : Je pense peut-être faire une suite un jour avec un rating différent.

Auteur vs Persos :

Kaleiya : C'est lequel ici présent qui a inondé ma chambre de fleurs en tous genres ?

Belphégor : Tu disais que t'avais besoin de faire des recherches sur le langage des fleurs.

Asahi : Et en âme bien charitables que nous sommes, nous avons décidé de t'aider.

Kaleiya : … Bon, ok. J'envisagerai de ne plus jouer avec les sims à votre effigie…


End file.
